Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare episode 26 - Family Reunion (Part 1)
Last time, the Brawlers Anonymous led an assault on the Rebels of Corruption in order to rescue Aides Immortus. Only five of them were present. It was revealed that the sixth member, Scorch, was on New Vestroia, trying to convince Lord Dhrakon to join the Rebels. Dhrakon declined and the two brawled. Drakohex and Pyrus Corruption Dragonoid both had amazing power. Drakohex evolved into Manifest Drakohex and fired his last attack. Afterwards, Scorch and Corruption Dragonoid were nowhere to be found. Location: Interdimensional portal Time: Unknown Leaving destroyed pocket dimension, heading to Vestal. Me: "Guys! We're almost there!" We had reached Vestal. Kellen was waiting for us. Kellen: "Welcome back!" Phantom: "Looks like you're already fixing up the place." Kellen: "Of course, so tell me what happened." All of us were silent. Me: "Razenoid, Drago, show him." Drago set Horridian down. Razenoid put Immortus' dead body on the ground next to Horridian. The rest of the Bakugan reverted to ball form opened next to their respective brawlers. Drago sat on my right shoulder, Helios on my left, and Chance Dragonoid on my head. Kellen: "...I will get my servant to prepare a funeral." Emilia: "It's the most we can do. As far as we know, our enemies are dead." Kellen: "Also, may I ask what is with the arrows and the trident?" Jade: "Oh, these? Well, you see..." Chance Dragonoid: "They are the SIx Ancient Warriors!" Everyone: "What?" Chance Dragonoid: "When each of you won your battle during the Trials of the Attributes, the power of the Legendary Soldier was given to you and your Bakugan. Combining the power of the Elemental Weapon and the Jewel Fragment with your own Switch Code, you can make your Bakugan temporarily evolve into a fused form of themselves with the spirit of the Legendary Soldier you defeated." Axel: "No way!" Chance Dragonoid: "Yes. Immortus did this with Exedra and Horridian to create Darkus Exceed Horridian." Me: "Oh yeah, during the sneak attack on Dyzekia when everyone lost their memories! I forgot about that. I guess you could call it a Legendary Evolution!" Chance Dragonoid: "Fitting name. Remember, you can't do it only at will. It can only be performed during a brawl. The power is immense and will probably only come to you during an emergency situation. If you haven't noticed, the Elemental Weapons only appear in necesarry situations." Phantom: "Plus only Masterz, Immortus, and Jade have them." Axel: "How do we get ours?" Chance Dragonoid: "Masterz and Aides' were rewards, or trophies, you could say. Jade's was summoned by her own willpower. You will have to figure that out on your own." Emilia: "That's not fair..." Jade: "Don't complain, I have no clue how I got mine. Yours could be a surprise too. And remember, Parasyte had Immortus' Jewel Fragment and Weapon!" Me: "Oh no! If they really are dead and that pocket dimension really is gone, then--" Phantom: "Exedra's spirit--" Me: "And the key to finding the Six Attribute Orbs are gone too! Unless Chance Dragonoid could find the Shadow Jewel Fragment!" Chance Dragonoid: "The weapon and Jewel Fragment had bonded to Immortus and Horridian's Switch Code. Since the two of them are dead, their Code is broken. Unless you can contact Exedra, which is unlikely because his body was turned into the Weapon and his spirit was in Horridian's body. Masterz and Jade could summon Apollonir and Lars Lion, but I doubt they are able to do anything. They may even consider taking their powers back from you." Axel: "That's harse..." Emilia: "So what are we going to do?" Me: "...Like Kellen said, we should prepare a funeral for Immortus." I let go of Jade's hand to take off my jacket. I kneeled down and wiped the blood off of Immortus' chest. "Remember, we are the Brawlers Anonymous. No one except us here can know of this. This funeral will only consist of us. After all this... this dimensional warfare subsides, we will track down Aides' family and tell them how he lost his life fighting for the right cause. Everyone in agreement?" Everyone looked at me and said nothing. They just nodded. Kellen: "I will order the most fitting coffin for our dear friend." I began to feel strange. I felt the prescence of others. I sensed a similar energy but not one I completely recognized. Me: "EVERYONE SPREAD OUT!" I grabbed Immortus and ran over to a tree. Jade followed me. Phantom and Emilia ran in another direction. Axel and Zero ran in another other direction. Kellen backed away slowly. A ring of fire formed where we were just standing. Kellen ran over to me. I saw the silhouettes of 3 people. Female voice: "Are we here?" Male voice: "We're somewhere." Female voice: "Shouldn't you know?" Male voice: "Relax, I got us here so don't question me!" Second male voice: "Guys, relax! It's my job to irritate you guys!" Female voice: "Be serious!" I walked up to the fire. The spinning flames were almost twice my size. "Hey! Who are you and what are you doing here?" The flames disappeared. There was a girl with black hair and a blue outfit. A tall boy about the same height wearing a dark jacket and black hair. And a short boy with black hair. The girl looked astonished. She appeared to be staring in my direction but I knew she was looking at Immortus. "I asked you a question!" "My name is Nyndes Banditson. That is Aides Banditson, my brother." We were all astonished. Me: "WHAT?!" Jade: "BROTHER?!" Axel: "IMMORTUS' REAL LAST NAME IS BANDITSON?!" Zero: "I didn't know Aides was his first name..." Nyndes: "Yes, and these are our brothers. The younger one here is Syxdes. The taller one is Aides' younger fraternal twin, Sevyndes." Sevyndes walked up next to Nyndes. "Yes, and my "twin telepathy" told me that something had happened to Aides. Nyndes here made us come to find out what it was. I can sense Aides' energy signature from anywhere in the multiverse." Me: "How do you know this is the right Aides?" Nyndes: "What do you mean by that?" Me: "This Aides could be one from a world other than yours. He could have had a similar or different past than the Aides from your world." Syxdes: "He has a point, there are an infinite amount of universes. How can you be sure we're in the right place?" Sevyndes: "There may be multiple Aides' in the multiverse, but I know this is ours!" Jade: "We still don't have proof that you're telling the truth." Phantom: "I bet Chance Dragonoid would know." Me: "That's right! He has knowledge of Aides' past! Read Sevyndes' mind!" Chance Dragonoid: "As you wish." Chance Dragonoid flew off of my head and headed towards Sevyndes. Sevyndes backed away. "Stay away from my head! I don't need you going through my mind to know I'm telling the truth!" Me: "Than can you answer some questions?" Sevyndes glared at me. Nyndes put her hand on his shoulder and said, "we may be able to." Me: "Ok. What planet are you from?" Nyndes: "Earth." Me: "Do you have Bakugan?" Nyndes: "Yes, would you like to meet them?" Me: "Yes, please." The three of them each held out their hands and a Bakugan opened up in each one. Nyndes: "This is Ventus Spyron." Syxdes: "My friend here is Haos Krakix!" Sevyndes: "My partner Bakugan is Pyrus Agnivin." Jade: "Spyron, Krakix... And Agnivin?" Phantom: "Never heard of that Bakugan..." ''To be continued... ''